Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Victor
Back to the City Boss: Riot Mech The Riot Mech is a common enemy, but the first apparition of this monstrous robot may impress some players. Take care of the two Riot Police first. The Mecha Unit is equipped with various deadly weapons, but if you are fast, it won't be able to hurt you, or even to use them. The flamethrower and the rocket launcher can be destroyed using a Chaos Bomb, and the laser and rifle can be stopped with an Ice projectile. Break its mask with the Chaos Claws and attack its weak part. The Mech will try to hurt you with two melee attacks (one blockable and one unblockable). Once the Mech falls on the ground, attack the top of your enemy to prevent its regeneration. Repeat this last pattern to destroy the Mech. Note: A City Memorial can be reached later with the Demonic Wings above the fountain. The Library Boss: Abaddon Get ready to take on the most powerful demon you've met so far! Abaddon is a huge beast and can inflict a lot of damage, so be careful! You need to attack his chest when it's open to damage him. If you stay far from Abaddon, he will shoot a big flame blast to you: run away on the right or left to avoid getting hit. He will also use a strange attack with his tail: a spike will follow you underground and impale you. Run away from this one. You can even run away and rush back to Abaddon during the attack as he'll stay vulnerable during the attack. Abaddon can also rush to you, and hit you several times: jump away or dodge the rush. Note his chest will close during the rush attack. Abaddon is also a good melee fighter and can easily hurt Dracula with his claws. You can block some of his hits: use this to your advantage and counter-attack with the Chaos Claws. Try to keep using the Whip to stay not too close from Abaddon. If he summons small Possessed Citizens, dispatch them to get your health and magic back. Be careful as Abaddon won't stop attacking you, even if he damages his own minions. When he has no more energy, perform the QTE, and leave by the hole in the wall. The Church On your right is an access to the library, but also a Magic Font: use it to replenish your magic. Go back and enter the dark room. Go to the left to find a switch to use, and a City Memorial. Exit by the gate that opens. Some Riot Police will confront you there: be careful if you're still hurt after the battle with Abaddon. On the left of the Church is an access to a Pain Box. Get back in the middle of the place and climb the electric column to get to the church. Use the platforms to reach the upper entrance. A City Memorial can be found near this entrance. Inside the Church, go upwards to find a Pain Box. Then jump down and heal. Use the Form of Mist to enter the main room. Boss: Victor Belmont Phase 1: The Church It's a trap! You cannot use your magic inside the church (phase 1). Equip your Whip and prepare for a long battle. Victor can counter your attacks, so be ready to counter his own counter-attacks. He can use Holy Water flasks and Silver Daggers, so jump and dodge his projectiles. This first phase isn't very hard, but you can't heal, so be sure to avoid and block his attacks. After a short cutscene, the battle will continue in a cave. Phase 2: The Cave Your powers are back, but Victor now has more techniques under his belt! He can now use various chain whip attacks, especially fire ones you can't block. He can rush to you, and still block your own assaults. Now that your magic is back, use it to your advantage: use the Void Sword to heal and break Victor's blue shield. Use the Chaos Claws to inflict massive damage and push back your opponent. At some point, Victor will use a stone relic to become gigantic in size to attempt to destroy you. Go break all of the rock monoliths that rotate around the battlefield in order to make him vulnerable again. Using the Guillotine technique works effectively against the standing stones. Once his size returns to normal after the monoliths are broken, Victor will use a Power Crystal Demon to attack you. Perform the QTEs to end the battle. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs